poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Baraz Imprisoning Unbound Hoopa/Ash, Emerl and Tai gets Possessed
This is the scene where Baraz uses the new prison bottle to imprison Unbound Hoopa, but Ash grabs the bottle, Tai's crest of courage becomes darkness and Emerl and grabs the fake Chaos Emerald and they both get possessed in Team Robot in Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. (Suddenly Unbound Hoopa appears out of the smoke and was about to kill Ash and Hoopa) Emerl: Ash! Hoopa! Tai Kamiya: '''Look out! '''Agumon: Quick, Run! Tirek: That's right! Now finish what you deserve! (As Unbound Hoopa was preparing to kill Ash and Hoopa. It sudddenly freezes as the sunrises it was the prison bottle who freezes Unbound Hoopa as Ash crawls under the hand) Tirek: What, how it's that possible?! Verminious Snaptrap: I don't Know! Prince Hans: Look! Natalia: That can't be right! Sonata Dusk: Oh no! Yokai: What?! Francisco: '''It can't be! '''Nazo: Oh, no! Dr. Rabies: '''Not now! (As they look up seeing Baraz holds the new prison bottle) '''Flain: Guess again, evil dudes and dudettes! All of the Villains: Not the Prison Bottle! Sally: That's right! Sticks the Badger: You are going down! Krader: It's game over! Meltus: Baraz! Zorch: And he's holding the new prison bottle! Ami: Yes! Yumi: It's about time! Raimundo: '''Sorry we're late! '''Dojo Kanojo Cho: '''But we made a new Prison Bottle! '''King Dedede: It's about time! (Then Primal Groudon's, Dialga's, Primal Kyogre's, Giratina's, Palkia's and White Kyurem's eyes glowing red and their body glows purple wares off as they both fell down to the water) Scootaloo: It worked! Six Legendary Pokémon are free! Rotor: Now it's time to send the evil Unbound Hoopa back where it belongs! (Baraz opens the cap of the prison bottle it sends Unbound Hoopa back inside. As Baraz closes the bottle but bounces back as Ash grabs the bottle) Antoine: Oh, no! Ash grab the bottle! Anger: What have you've done! Tirek: You will be my servent forever! (Tirek fires a dark magic beam trying to possesse Kari) Thomas: Kari, watch out! Skarloey: He's going to possesse you! Bunnie Rabbot: Get away from there! Omi: '''Hurry! '''Kiva: Run away! Tai Kamiya: (Runs to save his sister) Kari! (But Tai uses himself as a human shield to save his sister and ends up getting Tirek's shadow on his Crest of Courage) Tirek: You should have this! (Tirek throws the fake Chaos Emerald as Emerl catches it. Mega Latios and Latias flies down and Pikachu jumps off) Hoopa: Ashkan? Xion: Are you okay? Kari Kamiya: Say something, Tai? Pooh Bear: Are you alright? Ash Ketchum: Enough, shadow! Stop it! Tai Kamiya: What's happening to me?! Emerl: I feel strange! (Then the shadows appear out of Ash, Emerl and Tai) Yoshi: Ash! Kari Kamiya: '''Tai! '''Xion: Emerl, are you okay?! Takato Matsuki: Ash! Tai! (Then Ash's, Emerl's and Tai's eyes glows red) Ash Ketchum: (As Unbound Hoopa's voice) Disappear now! Emerl: (Possessed) That's enough! Tai Kamiya: (Possessed) Die! Hoopa: Ashkan! Xion: Emerl! Kari Kamiya: Tai! Agumon: Oh, no! (As everyone gasps) Tiff: Emerl! Tuff: Tai and Ash! Piglet: Oh, d-d-dear! Double-D: '''Oh dear. '''Ed: '''Ash, Emerl and Tai are possessed, guys! '''Eddy: '''Duh, Ed. We saw. Keep your shorts on. No seriously keep your shorts on, Ed. '''Shining Armor: Look! Princess Cadance: Oh my goodness! Kimiko: '''Yikes! '''Takato Matsuki: '''Oh, no! '''Rika Nonaka: '''I can't believe my eyes! '''Henry Wong: '''That's not a good thing. '''Ryo Akiyama: '''Tai is possessed! '''Rusty: This is not good! Clay: '''That wasn't a good idea. '''Ping Pong: Those shadows are possessing three of them! Clemont: The shadow's speaking through Ash! Patamon: What's happening to them!? Baraz: The shadow and Tirek's dark magic are taken control of them! Nikolai: '''Our friends are possessed! '''Rabbit: Oh dear! Oh my! What are we going to do!? Sora Takenouchi: The darkness is possessing Tai! Biyomon: No way! G-Merl: Oh, no! Emerl is possessed too! Eeyore: Don't like the sound of that! Philmac: This is not good! T.K. Takaishi: This is bad! Sparx: Very bad, man! Joe Kido: '''Oh my heavens, That's not a good thing! '''Gomamon: '''Then what are we going to do?! '''Tentomon: Gomamon, get a grip! We must figure out a way to free Tai, Ash and Emerl! XJ-8: What do we do? Chumley: What do we do now?! Mimi Tachikawa: '''That's awful! '''Palmon: '''What's Awful?! '''Mimi Tachikawa: '''That Shadow Hoopa is possessing Ash! '''Sir Handel: And evil shadows are possessing two of our friends! NICOLE: We have to free them or they will be possessed forever! Ash Ketchum: (As Unbound Hoopa's voice) It is over, disappear! Away! (Shuts his eyes) I am Hoopa! (Open his eyes fully turned red) Hoopa will remain here! Emerl: (Possessed) It's over for you! Tai Kamiya: (Possessed) You will be gone, forever! We will serve Tirek, to destroy all of you! Pikachu: '''Pika, pi. '''Flain: Alright man, now it's a good time to help our friends out! Escargoon: Good idea. (Meray runs to help out, but her brother stops her) Snoof: This looks Awful! Torts: Very awful! Apple Bloom: It is! Rusty: How should I know?! Kraw: What do we do?! What do we do?! Seismo: How do we get dark powers out of them? Mesmo: How am I suppose to know?! Disgust: Somebody think of something?! Rigby: '''What are we gonna do then? '''Mordecai: I don't know, dude?! Joy: They're in trouble! Duncan: We have to save them! Tigger: But the question is how! Takato Matsuki: Hang in there, guys! (Takato runs to save Ash, Emerl and Tai but gets stopped by Davis and Takuya) Davis Motomiya: '''Hey, stop! '''Takuya Kanbara: Wait, if they touch you. You get possessed as well. Fear: '''I can't watch anymore! '''Mordecai: Dudes, it's us! We're your friends! Kari Kamiya: '''Wait, It's the only way to use the Crest of light. '''Meltus: '''Really? '''Kari Kamiya: Yes, Really. Tennesse Tuxedo: Do it! Hoopa: Need to help shadow! That's what Ashkan says! Inuyasha: Guys, snap out of it. Ash Ketchum: (Possessed) GO AWAY!! Emerl: '''(Possessed in Timothy the ghost train's voice) SHUT UP! SHUT UP!! '''Tai Kamiya: (Possessed in Beast's voice) GET OUT!!!!! Rainbow Dash: Emerl, don't destroy us! Matt Ishida: Come on Tai! Don't try to attack us! Pooh Bear: Please Ash don't do this! Snoof: Yeah, don't kill us! Chilbo: Come on! Try to remember! Xion: Remember Emerl, you were trying to stop these villains! Hawkmon: Please remember! Kari Kamiya: You don't have to do this, Tai! We manage to defeat our enemies and so as the Dark Masters! Glomp: Yeah, please! Fear: No more rage, please! Sadness: Ash, Emerl, Tai please don't get angry! Hiro Hamada: Please, Listen to us! Daggett: We're your friends! Cynder: Tai, stop! Spyro: You got to snap out of it! Sparx: Don't attack us, guys! Joe Kido: Remember! Kari Kamiya: '''Listen, Hoopa, Xion and I are going to use the powers of light. '''Hoopa: Hoopa will tell our story now. Don't be angry. Kari Kamiya: Tai, listen to us! Try to remember me! See! Xion: '''Emerl, Remember this, it's the Seeker of the light! (Hoopa, Xion and Kari release their light powers) '''Tommy Himi: What are they're doing? Krog: '''Their using the powers of light! '''Fluttershy: They have to remember the good times! Peter Sam: This better work! Hoopa: '''Everyone waits! For us to be like before! '''Xion: Emerl, remember the good times we have together! Kari Kamiya: Tai, you have to remember I'm your sister! (As three lights touches the three possessed heroes they started to remember) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes